Fire's Passion
by PandaPockyCookies
Summary: After a long wait, Natsu and Lucy are finally together. But, even so, something are in the way of their relationship. When a new wizard arrives at Fairy Tail, it causes conflict between Lucy, Natsu, and the entire guild. And Lucy isn't sure if this new wizard can be trusted with Natsu . . . contains NaLu, GrUvia, and ElfEver. T for swearing.
1. Lucy's Sight

_**Author's note- This story is a drama & action fan fiction about Fairy Tail the back story is pretty much the same, except. Lucy and Natsu are dating and Elfman and Evergreen are also dating, everything else is pretty much the same, hope you like it!**_

_**Chapter one "Lucy's Sight"**_

As I walked into the guild, I really didn't know if it was because I was with Natsu now, but I felt different. Maybe I just felt happier; I looked around, and noticed something. People weren't scattered around the whole guild fighting and talking like they always were. They were all at one or two tables.

_Why?_ I thought. They were all talking and some of them, even seemed upset. I shoved my way through the crowd, only to see:

"A note?" I said.

"Yep. It's a note from the master, just wait until you read it." Gray said. I picked up the paper; it was only a short brief note.

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this myself, but I had something to do. Well we are having a new member coming today. You may think it's not that big of a deal. But this is a __very__ powerful wizard, and she is a dragon slayer. So I want you to treat her nicely, and make her want to stay. Natsu, don't pick a fight with her._

_~Master Makarov_

"Yay, so? Why is everyone so worked up about it?" I asked, looking up at Gray.

"Well, don't you think it sort of weird a very powerful wizard would want to join? I mean after the island thing, we hit rock bottom." Gray said. I looked down at the paper confused. He had a point, why would anyone want to join Fairy Tail now?

Suddenly I heard a sound, like someone punching a wall. I followed the sound to the other side of the room to see Natsu punching a punching bag.

"What are you _doing_?" I exclaimed.

"Preparing for the ultimate fight!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Um, no, you're not!" I said, "Master even said in the note! We have to make her want to stay, she's powerful!"

"But not as powerful as me! If I beat her it will be one step closer to beating Erza!" Natsu yelled.

"What did you say about beating me?" Erza asked, arms crossed.

"Nothing!" Natsu screamed, and continued beating up the punching bag.

"But how is beating her going to help you beat Erza?" I asked.

"I heard that she's, like, really powerful! Like an S class wizard!" Natsu smiled as if he were the happiest five-year-old on the planet.

"What? S class?" I said, this is just more confusing, why would an S class wizard want to be in Fairy Tail?

"I don't know, but maybe! And I'm going to beat her!" Natsu yelled, then turned around and punched the bag.

"Fine! If you can fight her and get us all into trouble with the master, then you can pay for dinner tonight!" I yelled, I knew that the gentleman is supposed to _always_ pay for dinner, but after the third one, he wanted me to pay. He has been going broke, he says he's too powerful to go on a normal job request, but he's not allowed to go on an S-class wizard's job.

"No! I can't, I'm broke- I mean, I-I have to pay for something" Natsu said.

"Yeah right, just don't fight her and I'll pay for dinner." I said.

"A man always pays for dinner!" Elfman yelled.

"Shut up Elfman!" I snapped.

"I got an idea!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh great, what now?" I asked with a sigh.

"If I can get enough money to pay for dinner tomorrow, can I be let off the hook for fighting her?" Natsu asked.

"Well if she's as powerful as people say she is, then, you would lose anyway, so, I guess so," I said sarcastically with a smirk.

"I will not lose! I _will _win!" Natsu said.

"Who cares, you got a deal." I said while I was laughing "But you're not going to win."

"We'll see." Natsu said as he punched the bag.

"Aye sir! Were going to win!" Happy said.

"Whatever" I said, kissed him on the cheek, and then waked away.

"It's still kind of weird that you guys are dating." Gray said.

"Hm, I guess so, but I like him, I think that's all that matters." I said looking at Natsu and smiling, "It's kind of adorable how he thinks he so powerful until he gets his butt kicked."

"Well, half of that is true, he does always get his butt kicked, mostly by me." Gray said smiling.

"What did you say popsicle?" Natsu yelled.

"I said, you always lose, especially to me!" Gray yelled.

"Oh great, here we go." I said putting my hand on my forehead.

"We'll see about that!" Natsu yelled charging towards Gray.

"You wanna go, dragon breath?" Gray yelled.

"How long do you think this ones going to last?" Kana asked.

"Real men never stop fighting! But…. If I were to bet on it, I would go for two hours." Elfman said.

"I'll bet twenty jewel for three!" Kana replied.

"You got a deal." Elfman said.

"Stop gambling on how long it's going to last, and stop them from fighting!" I snapped.

"Be a man and do it yourself!" Elfman retorted.

"But I'm not a man!" I yelled.

"Hm, whatever." Elfman said.

"I'm going to the request board." I said, and walked away. There was a knock at the door, Natsu walked up to the door and opened it to find a girl who looked exactly like me!

Except her hair was in two ponytails (She was still blonde though) she had brown eyes and was wearing a black skirt a pink tank top and black outlining. She had multiple metal piercings, but only on her ears. She had metal bracelets on both her wrists and black leather high heel boots.

"Lucy! When did you change clothes? And get so…. Tough looking?" Natsu asked. "I actually like this on better!"

"Who's Lucy? And what do you mean, you like this one better?" the girl said.

"You mean, you're not Lucy?" Natsu said.

"No, and I don't plan on being her" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean. You're the new girl? A dragon slayer! You need to fight me!" Natsu said.

"Um, no thank you, I have to go get my mark, um where do I get my mark?" The girl asked.

"Well I'll tell you, um, what's you're name?" Natsu asked.

"Maeve." Maeve said.

"Well, if you fight me, Maeve, then I'll tell you!" Natsu said.

"Well, that seems like a fair deal." Maeve said.

"I'm all fired up! Come at me!" Natsu yelled. He ran at Maeve, she shot out a bar of metal from her arm. Natsu flew across the room and hit the wall.

Gray laughed, "She beat you good dragon breath!" he then turned to Maeve "You're an iron dragon slayer? Gajeel is one too."

"Nice, now can you please tell me where to get my mark?" Maeve asked.

"Sure, Mira Jane will give you one, she's over there." Gray told her.

"K, thanks" Maeve said.

As she walked over to Mira, I saw her she looked exactly, and I mean _exactly_ like me, and it kind of creeped me out. I was about to say hello, when she turned around, she looked extremely worried

"Where is he?" Maeve said.

"Where is who?" I asked.

"Mint! He's usually flying over my shoulder! But, now, where Is he?" Maeve said getting louder every second.

"Flying? What?" I said just as a white cat with black spots and wings came flying in; he was an Exceed, just like Happy.

"Mint! Where did you go? I was worried!" Maeve exclaimed hugging him.

"I was just looking into a store window! They had fish! It looked so good!" Mint said. "

Well, I'm happy I found you!" Maeve said.

"I want a re-match! I was caught off guard I-I" Natsu said stumbling around, and then, he just fell back down.

"Mint here always stays by my side! Well, unless there is fish involved." Maeve said looking towards Mint.

"What?" Mint asked.

"I'm going to go get my mark." Maeve said.

"Ooh! I want one too!" Mint said excitedly.

"Well, you are going to be a member too, so c'mon!" Maeve said.

"Where do you want them?" Mira Jane asked.

"Right here, the right side of my lower back." Maeve said.

"Ok!" Mira said with a smile.

"And you?" Mira asked Mint.

"Here! The bottom of my right paw!" Mint said.

"Ok!" Mira said and placed their marks where they had asked. I'm not jealous right? What? Me, Lucy, jealous? No! Not of her I mean just because she is a dragon slayer like Natsu, likes to fight like Natsu, get along perfectly with Natsu does not mean I should be jealous! Right? I looked over to Maeve and Mint, who seemed to be admiring their new Guild Marks.

"You're now official members of Fairy Tail!" Mira Jane said.


	2. Summer's Sight

_**Chapter two "Summer's sights"**_

I sat down at a seat at the bar, and looked around. It was probably the biggest party Fairy Tail was going to have in a _while. _After all, it was Lucy's birthday.

"Hey, what are you doing over here? You're like, excluded from everyone else." Gajeel said walking to the bar.

"I'm just thinking." I said staring at the glass sitting on the counter in front of me.

"About' what?" Gajeel asked.

"Nothing, it's,.. just.. well, every other year it didn't really matter what I got Lucy for her birthday, but now, it's like . . . if I don't get her the best thing ever, I just don't know what to do..." I said confused.

"Well, let me see what you got her." Gajeel said, as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a black box that was a few inches long.

"Hm, well, i'm more for metal, but she'll definitely like it." Gajeel said.

"Really? I thought she would hate it, but, whatever." I said and got up and walked over to Lucy.

"Hey, are you liking the party?" Lucy asked.

"Yay, but it's getting kind of late, I think i'm going to go home, k?" I asked.

"Oh, ok, i'll walk you home." Lucy said as she walked away to get her jacket.

"ok." I said and walked out on the balcony, I looked out on the sunrise, it kind of, was, pretty.

"Hey! ready to go?" Lucy asked.

"Um, yeah, but... I... uh, have something for you..." I said putting my hand on the back of my neck.

"Oh, really, um ok." Lucy said her face turning bright pink.

"I got you, this." I said nervously pushing the box towards her.

"Oh, thanks!" Lucy said opening the box, "Oh my god!" lucy said, it was a key necklace with a heart on the top.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Lucy said.

"I just thought you would like it because it's a key, and you're a celestial wizard and—" I began to say, but Lucy jumped towards me wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Uh... um, so I take it you _really _liked it?" I asked

"Hm, yes, I liked it." Lucy said, holding my hand leading me down the street towards her house.

"What are you looking for, Dragon breath?" Gray asked.

"Shut up, i'm looking for a job." I said.

"Well you're not going to find a good paying jobs, that you can handle, without a partner, and a powerful one." Gray said.

"you're right popsicle. . ." I said

"Hey!" Gray yelled as i walked away.

"If I need a powerful wizard. . ." I thought, looking to Erza, and she looked right back at me, like she was looking into my soul "She-demon. . ." I murmured.

"What did you say?" Erza said looking right at me.

"Nothing!" I said, now, who?. . . then I had the best idea. Maeve! She's an S-class wizard, and not as scary as Erza!

"Maeve!" I yelled running towards her, she was sitting at the bar, the skirt she wears looks a lot like Lucy's and they already look so much alike.

"What is it?" She said looking towards me.

"Will you go on a job with me?" I asked.

"Well, sure. I needed to go on a job anyway, and two heads are better then one." Maeve said.

"Not when that other head is Natsu!" Gray yelled. Laughing as if he had just said the funniest joke in the universe.

"Shut up, Ice Boy!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh, you wanna go, hot head?" Gray screamed.

"Break it up guys, I need to go pick out a job _with_Natsu." Maeve said.

"Whatever." Gray grunted.

I walked to the request board and I immediately saw a cool job.

"Hey maeve! Look at this one!" I said.

_Monster hunt: 200,000_

"Hm, it seems a little low for me, but i'll do it." Maeve said.

"Ok! Let's do it!" I said "I'm all fired up!" I screamed.

"Mmm, hope you have fun . . . " Lucy murmured to herself, looking down at her cup at the bar.

"Well that's a real shocker." Loki said, looking at Maeve and I.

"What? When did you get here?" Lucy yelled.

"A few minutes ago, I've never seen you jealous Lucy." Loki said.

"I'm not jealous!" Lucy said, her face turning bright pink.

"Sure, ok, you're not jealous." Loki said, laughing.

"Well, if you're going to go on a job with a girl, Natsu, then I'm going to go on a job with a guy!" Lucy thought to herself.

"Hey, Loki, you want to go on a job with me?" Lucy asked.  
"But, you have my key, I always technically "go with you" on a mission." Loki said.

"No, I mean like stay in the human world the whole trip, as like. . .a partner. hehe.." Lucy said. "Maybe, it was a bad idea any—" Lucy began to say.

"No! It was a great idea." Loki said with a smile.

_**This chapter, was from Natsu's point of view, in case you didn't know, Natsu means summer, so that's why this chapter called "summer's sights", anyway, Hope you liked the chapter!**_

PASTA!

Purplecookieninja


	3. LoLu

_**Chapter three: "Lolu"**_

My cheeks became bright pink.

"Um, ok... then I'll go pick out a job, and then we can leave." I said sort of stuttering. I walked over to the request board to see Natsu jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Were going on a monster hunt!" Natsu yelled, as he ran around.

"And their _paying_us to do it!" Happy yelled.

"Yeah!" Natsu said clenching his hand in a fist.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing here?" Natsu said, looking towards me.

"What does it look like i'm doing? I'm getting a job." I responded harshly.

"Sorry. Can I come with?" Natsu asked.

"No. Aren't you already going on a job with Maeve?" I responded meanly.

"Well, yeah, but, I mean we could go on that job, like tomorrow or something, right?" Natsu asked.

"No." I said, grabbed a job, and began to walk away.

"Wait! Why are you mad? And who are you going on the job with?" Natsu asked.

"Well, i'm going with Loki, and I'm not mad." I said.

"Loki? But... he totally likes you. I mean, were... you know, so why would you go on a job, just you and him?" Natsu asked looking sad.

"Well, you're going on a job, just you and Maeve." I said and walked away.

"C'mon Loki." I said, grabbed his arm and walked out the door with him.

"Come on dude, don't take it so hard, I mean they're probably not going to do anything." Gajeel said.

"Probably?" Natsu said, looking concerned.

"I didn't mean it like that-" Gajeel began to say.

"Just save it." Natsu said getting up and walking over to Maeve.

"C'mon, let go." Natsu said

"What? On the job? Now? Ok." Maeve said. Grabbed her jacket, (and a bag that she always has that has necessities for jobs) and walked out the door with Natsu.

_**Meanwhile with Loki and Lucy.**_

"So what do we have to do on this job?" loki asked.

"Oh, uh, just capture and assassin." I responded.

"Ok. Where at?" Loki asked.

"A formal ball." I said.

"Then we're going to need nicer clothes." Loki said.

"I've got that covered." I said grabbing one of my keys.

"Open, gate of the crab, cancer!" I yelled.

"How can I help, eby?" He asked.

"We need formal clothes, for a ball." I said.

"I _can_do that, eby." He said, and put Loki in a tux, and me in a blue ball gown.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Close, gate of the crab, cancer!" I screamed.

"Wow, you look hot Lucy." Loki said with a smirk.

"Shut up Loki." I said pushing him aside. We walked up to a mansion.

"This is the place, now, it says hes on a _job_of his own. So we have to be extra precocious." I said looking at Loki.

"Ok, gotcha'" Loki said, walking inside.

"So, what exactly. does he look like?" Loki asked.

"He has dark black hair and brown eyes." I responded.

"Got it." Loki said. We walked around the ballroom for several minutes, until I spotted him.

"Thats him!" I said to Loki excitedly. He threw a light beam at him, to my surprise, he went down, like that. Loki ran over to him, and tied his hands with ropes. Not too long after nights came along.

"Um, why don't we camp outside till morning?" Loki asked.

"Well, I guess thats ok." Lucy said.

It was strangely warm as me and Loki sat by the fire, I looked at the ground, not speaking.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked.

"Nothing, it's just... boy trouble." I said.

"Well, any boy whose lucky enough to have you, better treat you well, or i'll kick his butt, personally." Loki said with a smile, scooting closer towards me.

"Um, thanks, you're really sweet for saying that, just sometimes, I don't think he realizes that he's hurting me." I said.

"Well... I would never hurt you..." Loki said looking me in the eyes, scooted a little bit closer, tucked my bangs behind my ear with his left hand, and kissed me.

"Oh no, I'm never coming this way when I'm looking for a river ever again." Happy said as he was flying, looking down at Loki and me's kiss.

"Natsu's not going to be happy to hear about this." Happy said, flying back in the direction he came.


	4. Natsu's Discover

_**Chapter four "Natsu's discovery" **_

"I'm tired!" I yelled.

"Shut up, and stop complaining." Maeve said.

"Hey, where's Happy?" Maeve asked me.

"He just went out looking for a river or lake, or something with fish in it." I responded "He should be back soon." I said.

"Ok. The monster should be somewhere in these woods..." Maeve said.

"Then Happy should be coming back soon. He hates to miss a good fight." I responded.

"Well i'm no genius but, I think he's going to." Maeve said, as she looked up on a huge beast. Kind of what the beast that Elfman looks like when he does full body take over.

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

"Were going to kill this thing, i'm all fired up!" I screamed. As Maeve shot a bar of metal out of her arm, and formed a cage around the beast.

"I need some help, he's denting it!" Maeve screamed. As I blasted a roar of fire out of my mouth. The burnt beast fell over in the cage, and not too long after the nights came, and we took care of it all.

"Let camp out here, pink hair." Maeve said.

"It looks good!" I said as Happy flew in over me.

"Hey Happs! What's up?" I said excitedly.

"Nothing good Natsu-san..." Happy said looking at the ground.

"Hey... what is it?" I asked as Happy flew up to my head and whispered something to me, probably the hardest thing I ever had to hear, I never wanted to hear it again, I only wanted to do one thing.

"I'm gonna kill that jerk!" I yelled, trying to run but happy was holding me back by my scarf.

"What is it?" Maeve asked.

"Lucy cheated on him with Loki yesterday." Happy said.

"Way to be harsh, Happy." I said, still trying to run away.

"Oh- ok. Here let me help." Maeve said as she made a cage of metal around me.

"No! Noooo!" I screamed biting and scratching at the cage to get out.

"Calm it. You can kill that jerk tomorrow, wail at the same time you're beating Loki, I'll be kicking Lucy's butt." Maeve said with a smile.

"And don't say anything about "Don't hurt Lucy, she didn't know what she was doing" crap, because she ment to and did hurt you just as much as Loki did, and I _can_hurt her, because i'm a girl." Maeve said, trying to be comforting.

"You, really care?" I asked. And for once, when I looked at her, I didn't see a big and intimidating girl, a replica of Erza, I saw a kind person, who was just trying to help me through something.

"Thank you." I said, not breaking eye contact, it was silent for a long while. Then her face turned bright pink.

"You're welcome." She said looking away. "We should probably get some sleep if we're going to be kicking butts tomorrow." She said with a laugh.

"Yay... good night." I said.

"Good night." She responded softly.

"Oh and good night to you too, Happy." I said.

"Eye sir!" Happy said, as we all went to sleep.

I woke up the the birds chirping, and a soft breeze blowing across my skin. I looked around, I wasn't in a cage any longer, Maeve must have taken it away when she saw I was asleep. I looked around once more, to see I was the only one awake. I softly stood up, trying not to wake anyone. I looked around, the woods are so beautiful in the early morning. I walked a little bit to the West, but not too far, Maeve would be able to find me no doubt. I stopped at a small stream to sit down, I looked down at my reflection. Funny, I wasn't angry anymore, not the slightest bit. It was almost like, what happened, was for the better. I mean, I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but, every time I open my heart to something, it stabs me in the back. This occurrence has been the last realization straw, that the answer, is simple. If I don't let anyone in, then, I won't get hurt. When I looked down at myself in the water, I saw the same face, but then I knew, that it was a different person.

"Thanks Lucy." I murmured to myself.

"What are you doing out here?" Maeve asked, suddenly.

"Huh?! Oh, it just you, I was just... thinking..." I said looking down. I could see on her face that she knew how I was feeling.

"Don't worry Natsu, we'll kick their butts when we get back to the guild!" Maeve said beginning to laugh, but then saw I didn't really find it that funny.

"I don't want to." I said, still looking at my reflection.

"What?! You?! Not wanting to fight?! Who are you, and what have you done with Natsu!" She said grabbing me by the shoulders.

"No one, nothing, I just had a moment of realization." I said with a calm voice, took her hands off my shoulders and walked away.

"Huh..." She said watching me as I walked off.

As I walked up to camp, I felt calm, as if nothing had happened, and I had nothing to worry about. "I'm a new person." I kept repeating to myself. "I don't need to fight Loki, even though he _really _deserves it." I said with clenched fists. "Even if I do fight him, and kick his butt of course, what good will it do me? I mean, it's not going to reverse what happened..." As soon as I said those words, it was like the weight of the world had come off my shoulders.

"Who are you talking to, Natsu?" Happy asked as he flew next to me.

"Oh, I was just talking to myself." I said.

"You seem calm, considering the circumstances." Happy said smiling at me.

"Well I had a change of character. I've decided not to fight Loki." I said, still remaining calm.

"What?! You're notgoing to fight that lady-stealing, ass kissing, douche bag?!" Happy asked, surprised.

"Hehe, yay, i'm not going to fight him." I responded.

"Who are you?" Happy asked with horror, inching away from me.

"The same person, Natsu, I just came to my senses." I said, gathering the last of my things and walking down the same road we used to come, but to go back home. As Maeve and Happy followed, still confused.

As I walked into the guild, it seemed the same, but at the back of it, I saw Lucy, with a lot of guilt in her eyes. And at the other end of the guild was Loki, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, especially not Lucy.

"Natsu! I-I have something to tell you..." Lucy began to say.

"Just save it. I know what happened with you and Loki, frankly i'm furious,i'm not going to hurt Loki though, but don't go thinking for a second i'm not mad at you. Just as I thought, as soon as I like someone, they do what everyone else does, they stab me in the back. I regret the day I ever met you. Were over." I said.

Right then everyone looked at us, tears filled in Lucy's eyes. As she ran out the door crying.

"What did you do?!" Maeve asked me running in through the door.

"Yay, what the heck is wrong with you?!" Erza said running towards me. As I put my hand In front of me.

"Just stop,I don't regret anything I said." I said, looking Maeve in the eyes, and then walked out the door.


	5. Lucy's Time

_**Chapter five "Lucy's time"**_

As I ran out the door, tears falling from my face, I didn't want anyone there. I ran outside and sat on a bench in front of the guild. Why would he say that, to me? No. I'm being selfish, he had every right to be mad. But that mad? And, why was he acting so different then when he left? He's not Natsu anymore, he's like a whole new person who won't talk to anyone. Why? I just, don't get it...

As Natsu began to walk out the door Erza grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, turned him around and slapped him, his face red from impact. But he still didn't say anything, he just stood there, looking at the floor.

"What were you thinking?!" Erza screamed, still unaware of what had happened with Loki and Lucy, everyone except those on the jobs were unaware.

"Yay how could y-" Everyone started saying ll at once, I still didn't say anything just listened to them talking.

"Do any of you even know why i'm mad?!" Natsu screamed.

"Well,... no but you still can't act like that!" Erza responded.

"Ok... i'm sorry for what happened, that really wasn't me. I was mad at her for cheating on me-" Natsu began to say.

"What? S-she cheated on you?.." Erza asked.

"Well, yeah, with Loki. but what I was trying to say was that I took out all my anger on her, I was trying to be "strong" and not fight Loki. But, now I know that the stupid things I do, are what make me, me. I shouldn't have been so harsh, and I didn't mean _everything _I said. But I am still mad. And now that people are telling me to go back to the other Natsu, than I'm going to kick that stupid idiot's butt!" Natsu yelled trying to get to Loki, but then realized Erza was holding him back with two fingers.

"C'mon! Really?! Let me at that jerk!" Natsu yelled.

"Well, at least the old Nastu's back!" Happy said.

"But I can't get over what Lucy did, How could she do that to him?" Erza asked herself.

"Well, Natsu's not that mean. He has to have a reason for what he said." Happy responded.

"I'm going to go talk to Lucy, I wear i'm only going to talk to her, I will not beat up Loki." Natsu said.

"I'm not taking any chances." Loki said, going into the celestial spirit world.

"No! Noooooo! You can't just stand around and let this happen at leats let me go!' Natsu said.

"Ok." Erza said, removing her hand. As Natsu ran and jumped at the place Loki used to be sitting. And fell face first face on the floor.

"NIce move dragonbreath!" Gray said.

"Aw, come on! Really? Whatever... Hey guys, i'm going to... talk to Lucy, ok?" Natsu asked.

"Ok..." Erza said still confused. As Natsu walked outside he saw me sitting on a bench outside.

"Go away Erza, i don't want to talk right now." I said not looking up.

"It's not Erza." Natsu responded.

"Oh,... Hi..." I said. At the same time they both said "I'm sorry."

"No I should be sorry, I shouldn't have talked to you that way... I don't regret the day I met you, I really like you, that was like the best day ever.. Why are you sorry?" Natsu said, now looking at me.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you... It was wrong, and should have never happened." I said looking at him. For a moment everything was perfect as I leaned forward, and so did he, are lips met with a kiss.

"No... You don't want this." Natsu said retreating from another kiss.

"What?" I asked.

"You like Loki, not me. And even though I really want him to get hurt, (and he will when he comes back) that won't change the fact that you like him. Not me... I want you to be happy, and you won't be with me. But when you need me, i'm there, just not like this..." Natsu said, looking like he was about to cry.

"I have to go now." Natsu said standing up and walking into the town.

"What have I done? I mean I think I like Natsu, but at the same time I really like Loki. But I don't think I want to be with with Loki, I want to be with Natsu, but he thinks I want to be with Loki. So he's trying to give me what he thinks I want, by breaking up with me. But I don't want to break up with him, I want to end it with Loki." I thought to myself. I was so confused.

"Hey,... what's wrong?" Besides, the, uh, obvious." Erza said walking outside.

"I-I don't know..." I said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Natsu wasn't acting like himself, I mean, I know he was mean, and mad, but he had a right to be. And right now, I thought that he was trying to say he didn't mean what he said and he really did want to be with me... but what he really was trying to say was that he just wants me to be happy, and that I won't be with him." I said looking confused.

"Well. will you? be with him?" Erza asked looking worried.

"Yes! I mean, I just don't know if he'll ever trust me again, after what happened." I responded feeling horrible.

"Look, you can't undo the past. But, if you know that you want to be with him, and he feels the same way, then no matter what happens you'll be together. Just give it some time." Erza said with a smile.

"Ok." I said feeling better.

Natsu just kept walking, and walking until he just couldn't anymore. He stopped at a bench on the side of the road. And looked around. "What do I do? I want to be with Lucy, but, I also want to be with someone else. I don't know who exactly, but I know that I have to find out who. Lucy doesn't want to be with me, I know that now. But I still feel like something is missing. What?" I thought to myself.

"Hi..." Maeve said walking up to me and sitting down next to me.

"Hey." I responded.

"I'm really sorry, about... you know. Did you work it out?" Maeve asked.

"Kind of, well, not really. We didn't get back together but I think it was for the better. She doesn't like me, she likes Loki. Even though, I don't want it to be this way, it has to be." Natsu said sadly.

"No, I mean, other than that. I can tell there's something else bothering you." Maeve said, with a sincere face.

"Uh,... oh, well, Lucy has Loki because she didn't like me, and it feels like there's something in _my _life, thats missing, too. But I can't figure out what." Natsu said.

"Well, if there is something or someone out there that you think is missing from your life, I swear that you _will_ find it." Maeve said smiling at me, like she was trying, in some way, tell me that everything was going to be ok. And then I knew, what was missing. I grabbed her and pulled her close to me, her eyes widened when our lips met, but then she closed them. And I thought, nothing could feel more right.

"W-what was that?" She asked still surprised.

"You're what's missing." Natsu said smiling, only for a few seconds she stared, but then she smiled right back at me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six "Maeve and Natsu?"**_

Natsu sat up, grabbing Maeave's hand, and pulling her up.

"C'mon. Let's get back to the guild." He said, smiling at her. She didn't really know how to respond, but she got up and began to walk back with him.

They didn't talk as they walked back to the guild, though Natsu's expression read like he couldn't at all feel the awkwardness of the atmosphere whatsoever. _"Why do I feel like this?" _Maeve thought to herself. _"My stomach feels all warm and fuzzy. And he smiled at me after he kissed me. After he freackin' kissed me!"_ She thought. _"It's not like I'm not blaming myself for what just happened, I smiled back. But how could he do that?! After what JUST happened with Lucy. And give me no explanation at all!" _She thought, utterly confused. _"I, myself, don't even know what I think about this." _She thought. _"But I do know… it doesn't feel…right." _She thought to herself.

"Natsu… stop." She said, stopping in mid walk.

"What is it?" Natsu asked, stopping only a little bit in front of Maeve.

"I don't think…_this_…is right." She said, staring at her feet.

"what do you mean?" Natsu said. Giving his full attention to the Iron dragon slayer.

"I mean…_this_." She said. "I like you, Natsu. Believe me, I do. But, _this_, what's happening, doesn't feel right. Only moments ago did you break up with Lucy, and now you want to be with me? Natsu, I think there is someone for everyone, but I'm not for you. I know Lucy is sorry for what she did, and maybe if you'd have given her more time to explain herself, you would have realized that." Maeve said, not looking Natsu in the eyes. "I think you should talk to Lucy, and give yourself, _and _her, some time to cool off, and for all of this to die down. But, even if then, you s_till _want to be with me. come talk to me." Maeve said, she smiled, and then lightly kissed Natsu on the cheek, and walked.

Natsu stood there. Dazed from what had just happened. _"What…just happened?" _Natsu asked himself.

"Dude, you just got rejected." Gray said.

"What? How long have you been standing there?!" Natsu asked, as he turned around to look Gray in the eyes.

"Long enough." Gray said, taking a step forward.

"And I _did not _just get rejected. She was completely nice about it. This means, it's not a reject." Natsu said in defense.

"It was a reject." Gray said, walking past him and towards the guild.

"Gray!" Natsu said, running after him.

The two wizards approached the guild to see Lucy sitting in front of the guild, holding her knees to her chest.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Gray said, walking into the guild.

"Um…Lucy…I-" Natsu began, but was cut off by Lucy standing up, and slapping him across the face.

"How could you say that to me?! I know what I did was wrong, and I am _so _sorry for it, but you still can't say that to me?" Lucy yelled in outrage.

"I know, I know!" Natsu retorted. "I'm sorry for it. That's what I came to say… I'm sorry." Natsu said, not being able to find himself look Lucy in the eyes.

"What?" Lucy asked, bringing her hand back to herself. "You're…sorry?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes. I really, really am." Natsu said.

"_This is really not like him to apologize. It's kind of, really nice that he did. But, then again, he would be a jerk if he didn't." _Lucy thought to herself.

"Thank you." Lucy said, with a faint smile. "And…I'm sorry…for what_ I_ did." Lucy said, now with a complete smile.

"I… do, wish I met you. And I really, really, really, like you. I want you to know that." Natsu said. "You're the best thing in my life, Lucy. And I hope you can forgive me for overreacting about what happened." Natsu said.

"That was really sweet." Lucy said, but strangely, not smiling much. "And I feel the same way, but, after what happened. After everything that happened, I don't think we can be together right now. I can't really be with anyone right now. I need a little time." Lucy said, trying to give a sympathetic smile. "Ok?" She asked.

"Ok… I..I understand. It makes complete sense." Natsu said, trying to understand. But in reality, he had no idea what girls meant when they said that. And right now, that really wasn't what he was thinking of.

"Thank you." Lucy said. "For…understanding."

"I think I should back to my apartment." Natsu said, not wanting Lucy to see him sad.

"oh, yeah, ok." Lucy replied. "Um…bye." She said as Natsu walked away.

Happy was watching the scenario unfold through a crack in the doorway, and since Natsu was Happy's partner, Happy thought of Lucy as the worst person in the world at the time.

"ugh…" Happy scoffed "Bitch." He murmured to himself, and then clamped him paw over his mouth for saying a bad word.

"They didn't make up, didn't they?" Gray asked, sitting from the bar. Happy shook his head, sadly.

"Do you think they ever will?" Mira Jane asked, from behind the counter.

"They might, or they might not. I don't really see why we should care for their love lives." Erza said, looking away from the two wizard and winged cat.

"I just want Natsu to be Happy." Happy said, looking even sadder.

"All I want is for things not to get weird here all the time." Gray said, looking over at the guild front door.

**Hey guys! Sorry for this REALLY LATE chapter update, but, I started this story in Brazil, and now I'm in U.S.A, and I couldn't write during that whole fiasco, and I kind of forgot about it for a while, so, SORRY. But I saw that a lot of people DID NOT like Maeve and Natsu as a couple (and I don't really either) so I ENDED that (or did I? :P) But I couldn't have Lucy and Natsu get back together so fast, Sorry.**

**I would LOVE IT, if you reviewed. Want to hear ALL you ideas and opinions.**

**TOMATES!**

**CookieNinja, **


End file.
